


暗潮 Under My Skin

by lokitsch



Series: Dom Bottom Bruce [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom bottom, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Rimming, Sub Clark Kent, Top Clark Kent, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 性爱不应该循规蹈矩，布鲁斯和克拉克都这么认为
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Dom Bottom Bruce [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Switch

**Author's Note:**

> *Dom/Sub kink  
> *布鲁斯是Dom同时也是Bottom，克拉克是Sub同时也是Top，看清楚看清楚看清楚噢  
> *轻微BDSM成分与Dirty Talk涉及

一个平凡的周五傍晚。

“呃，不好意思女士，借过一下。”

克拉克歉意地点点头，从一位女士和她的朋友间穿过。

此刻，是哥谭城一周里最热闹的时分：被工作折磨了一周的白领们揣着工资陆续下班，向着中城区的家，或者老哥谭城的酒吧们徐徐移动；熙攘的人群离开CBD，血管一样的轨道交通把人们送离城市的心脏；嘈杂的交谈声混着几句粗话扎进克拉克的耳朵里，吵得他的大脑嗡嗡作响——然而，克拉克却只能集中于那个强有力的独特心跳。

像一根无形的引线一样。记者先生无意识地想道。

他拽拽有些紧的衬衫领口，继续向布鲁斯给他的那个地址走去。

“布鲁斯……”

克拉克反复摩挲着这个名字。眼前，那天夜里共同签下的协议上的行行条款，萦绕在他脑海。

哥谭银白的月光倾泻在纸面，未干的墨迹上映出星光。

他们两个的名字并排落在协议的右下角。

支配方：布鲁斯·韦恩；服从方：克拉克·肯特。

布鲁斯凝视他的眼神如那月光一般锋利而璀璨。

一切是从哪一刻开始的呢？——路人从他身边匆匆而过，肩膀短暂地擦过他的手臂，而那再正常不过的动作却激起他一阵战栗。布鲁斯的面孔挥之不去——

克拉克的呼吸愈发而急促。

自己的手指按在蝙蝠镖的边缘，锋利的金属无法伤到氪星人分毫，皮肤上冰凉的触感却引发一场战栗；做爱的时候，布鲁斯翻身骑于上位，双手有意无意地拂过自己的脖子，灼热的眼神在他的睫毛下一闪而过。疼痛、权力、性爱，这些隐秘的词汇在克拉克的脑海里纠结着：

像一座积木城堡——他迎着逆向的人流，拐进布鲁斯公寓所在的方向。

恋人们总是把堆砌城堡当作爱情的终极目标，但他不一样、他们不一样。克拉克和布鲁斯、超人和蝙蝠侠，他们的圣殿在崇高的战斗中日臻完美，那光辉的屋檐下恋人们转向彼此，皮肤深处的原始欲望在私密中，难以抑制地汹涌。

穿过灵魂，他们拥抱肉体。

只有基于世间最牢不可破的高塔，把绳子放进最信任之人的手中，克拉克才敢体验到凌空而跃的快感。

在蝙蝠侠面前，超人所不应有的所有反常情结都能得到允许。

他揪着领口的手不由自主地扼禁了一点，平稳的呼吸为此一滞。

拐进这个街区，布鲁斯所指定的那栋大楼便清晰可见。哥谭市最高的建筑物之一凛然伫立在城市的中心，最顶层上，韦恩家徽泛着冷冽的金属光芒。

克拉克想象着，想象着布鲁斯掌心的温度。

————————

那天夜里的提议，基于布鲁斯荒诞的冲动和蝙蝠侠缜密的推理。

他和克拉克在一起三年有余了，如此漫长的数字，早就打破了他每一重身份的恋爱记录。

克拉克。

他在心里默默呢喃着这个名字，端详着枕边男人的脸，他的睡颜英俊而平和——然而还有什么细微的拼图尚未归位，蝙蝠侠的第六感作祟着。他们是完美的战友、同事、朋友、家人、伴侣……以及床伴，但还有什么，他们还可以拥有更多。

克拉克总是温柔而主动的，布鲁斯对这点完全没有意见，超人先生比大都会和哥谭所有八卦小报上的揣测加起来都还要完美。可他总觉得有某种未露之意横亘在他们俩之间。

线索漂浮在细节深处：蝙蝠侠深黑色的爪牙附上自己的双手，他经年的控制欲、施暴欲、以至于想要去征服身上的爱人；克拉克自由而强大的湖蓝色双眼中，一闪而过的脆弱的渴求……

布鲁斯焦躁地翻了个身。

哇哦，或许童话女王的魔力范围已经伸向成人小说货架了吗？难不成《格雷的五十度阴影》还能是一本预言书？

蝙蝠侠干巴巴的幽默感在心底无聊地吐槽着布鲁斯，他为纠缠的思绪翻了个白眼，裹着睡袍走下床。

哥谭昨日是个罕见的晴天，无云的夜空下，月光流淌进韦恩大宅的主卧室。

布鲁斯思索着协议上的内容，他一时冲动写下了那些字，而白纸此时正静静地躺在旁边书桌的抽屉里，他仍未决定是否要交给克拉克看。

万一是他误读了克拉克的需求呢？万一那些假设只是欢场中毒的布鲁西的臆想呢？万一克拉克对这种“过火”的性爱并不感兴趣呢？这会引发他们之间的矛盾吗？他和克拉克……

“布鲁斯。”

出神间，一个怀抱从背后拥上来，太阳之子亲昵的呼吸落在他耳后。布鲁斯的瞳孔在那一瞬间，因为惊讶而微微放大。

他的手掌温暖而真实。

“你怎么起来了？穿鞋，要不地板冻得脚冷。”

还半梦半醒的克拉克小声呢喃着。有力的双臂牢牢地环在布鲁斯腰间，阳光般和煦的体温透过微凉的丝质睡袍，传递到布鲁斯伤痕累累的身体里——布鲁斯忽然觉得方才自己所有的担忧都蠢极了。

他怎么能有一刻怀疑他会抵触、不懂、甚至放开他呢？

“克拉克。”

他在男人的怀抱里小幅度的转了转身，侧过去和他交换了一个短暂的亲吻。

布鲁斯的手伸进克拉克的发间，任意揉乱掌心里软软的黑色。他们鼻尖相抵，克拉克那双惊艳的蓝色眼眸正笑意盈盈地对着他的。

上一次他的心率达到这个状态，还是三年前克拉克在天启星战场上告白时。

布鲁斯几乎是在无意识之中开口：

“克拉克，我——有点东西想给你看。”

布鲁斯探身拉开书桌的抽屉，把那张单薄的纸放在桌面上。

克拉克疑惑地看了他一眼，伸出手去，拿起它读了起来。

性爱、服从、支配、伤害、主人……他别过脸去，想象着克拉克的视线扫过他撰写的那些条目的样子。

仅仅是三秒后，布鲁斯便感觉到仍放在腰间的那一只手收紧了。

“克拉克。”

他靠在他的肩头，回避纸上的内容和克拉克的表情。它本就是它起草的，每一个单词布鲁斯都记得准确无误。

“克拉克……”

他小心翼翼地试探：

“或许？这周五晚上七点，你有空吗？”

克拉克环在他腰间的手并没有松开。他感觉到他渐渐加重的呼吸，直到他读完了那上面的全部内容，随即放下协议——他拉开一点距离，来让他们对视。

布鲁斯从那双眼睛里，读出了安慰、爱意和战栗着的兴奋。

“是的，布鲁斯。”

克拉克的微笑温柔而闪耀，像沐浴在月光中的太阳神：“是的，我完全有空。”

布鲁斯皱皱眉，急于补充：

“真的吗？其实我们也不一定是这周的，如果你有什么疑虑的话改到……”

“你没听清我的答案吗？我说‘可以’，就这周五。”

克拉克的语气坚定，眼神恳求。

布鲁斯沉默着。短暂的几秒，在无言中他只是凝视着克拉克的脸。

“以及，是的……”

克拉克几不可闻地呼了一口气，再次抬起头来时，他的双眼湛蓝如北极浮冰。那是任何一家媒体都未曾捕捉过的，钢铁之子脆弱而温顺的表情。他看着布鲁斯开口：

“是的，这一直是我想要的，主人。”

回答他的是布鲁斯热切而又欲求的拥吻。

他们在无瑕的月光中忘情地吻着，唇舌相触，彻底放纵的缠绵。那个吻的感觉是如此之好，以至于布鲁斯几乎听见了最后一块无形的拼图合拢的声音。完美的，在他们交换最深的弱点和信任的此刻，他们独立又互相完美着。

布鲁斯的手已经抚上了克拉克的脖子，他把他的爱人向自己的方向拉得更近。他们在迷乱中撞在书桌上，布鲁斯抵着克拉克的髋骨，他的眼神如狼。

“签字，你这个愚蠢的傻子。克拉克，立刻，签字。”

他的五指急切地抵着那张纸，纸面和桌子摩擦发出刺耳的响声。

布鲁斯抓起桌上的笔，单手潦草地签下自己的名字。他看着克拉克从自己手中接过那支笔，工工整整地在旁边写下属于他的两个单词。

_支配方：布鲁斯·韦恩；服从方：克拉克·肯特。_

“Oh, my boy……”

他的手指拂过克拉克嘴唇的弧度，他会一直记住那夜克拉克水晶般美丽的目光。

“我会给你一个终生难忘的星期五晚上的。”

此刻，布鲁斯抬头望向天际线，月色即将再一次降临哥谭。

距离七点还有十五分钟。

他俯视窗外，哥谭如一面黑色的海洋在他脚下蔓延开来，那每一扇小小的窗户都是一点倒映的星光。而他，而他可以摘取太阳神本人。

布鲁斯·韦恩闭上眼睛，仰头饮尽了杯子里最后的一口威士忌。

————————

_“在指定地点与时间内，除协议中的禁止事项外，服从方应全然遵守支配方的所有指令……”_

指定地点与时间。

克拉克·肯特站在汹涌的人潮里、站在哥谭最繁华的街道上，面前是韦恩企业名下的摩天大楼，门口黄铜时钟的指针还差十分钟转向七点。大楼无声地伫立着，摩登的单向玻璃外墙像一滩无机质的天空，吓得人望而生畏。布鲁斯·韦恩那众所周知的豪华公寓，就在这栋建筑的最顶层。

克拉克抬起头，眨了眨眼。

他可以在一秒之内换上超人的制服，在第一个路人开始尖叫之前把建筑的每一面玻璃都击碎，用十余种方法把每一根钢筋都折断，但他不能——

他想象着布鲁斯站在顶层俯视这座城市的样子，一阵干燥摄住他的喉咙，膝盖发软。

_“性爱过程中，除安全词外，服从方无法以任何其它方式反抗或中断支配方的行为……”_

克拉克收回视线，拽着单肩包的带子走进大厅。他点点头，给帮他开门的门童道谢，然后站在接待处台前，从自己的西服口袋里掏出记者证，递给一位女士。

“我和布鲁斯·韦恩先生预约了一个专访。”

他尽量平稳地说道。

“好的，请问您的名字是——Clark Kent对吧？”

“啊啊对的，K-E-N-T，肯特。”

_“支配方：布鲁斯·韦恩；服从方：克拉克·肯特。”_

“好的，肯特先生，请您稍等。”

她按了几个通知按钮，然后朝他露出一个彬彬有礼的微笑。

“韦恩先生已经在等您了，这边这部电梯请。”

他双手收回记者证，小小的硬质卡片捏在他手里，硌得他掌心发疼。

克拉克走进电梯，点点头向接待处的那位女士表示感谢。银色的电梯门滑上，他紧张地咽了下口水。

4、5、6、7……

显示屏上的楼层数字跳动着，这台私人电梯正通往布鲁斯·韦恩的顶层公寓。

大都会的超人先生撒了一个小谎，他当然不是来给布鲁斯·韦恩做专访的；但你也可以称这是他的无奈之举，因为此刻就连他本人也不清楚今晚将会发生什么。

电梯仍在上升，他感到一阵突然的耳鸣。

不知道是因为电梯本身的速度，还是因为他此时此刻，正站在韦恩的“私人”电梯里的这个念头。

电梯面板上没有任何的楼层按钮，走进这台电梯的人便已经让渡了一种权利，任凭这具冷冰冰的金属带着自己通往设定好的目的地。它注定只通往一间公寓，从电梯门在克拉克面前“叮”的一声合拢的那一刻起，他就置身于布鲁斯·韦恩的私人领地了。

布鲁斯的手扼在喉咙上的那种感觉又回来了，像一股电流淌过他的脊椎。

或许，这台电梯里会有摄像头吗？布鲁斯此时此刻会注视着自己吗？

隐秘而下流的想法突然窜进了他的脑海。

他们俩共同签署的协议已经开始兑现了。他自愿迈进了布鲁斯设计的陷阱里，因为克拉克渴望着一个锚点，渴望着一步步被爱人所征服。

月光下钴蓝色的双眼，布鲁斯优雅的身姿，他狼一样捕猎的目光。

红色的数字终于停止了跳动。

电梯门打开了。


	2. Kneel

_摄人心魄_ 。

这是克拉克看到眼前的场景时，脑海里自动跳出来的第一个单词。

他不常来布鲁斯的这间顶层公寓。作为超人，他更熟悉蝙蝠洞；作为克拉克，他更熟悉韦恩大宅。这套张扬的房产是布鲁斯花花公子伪装中的一个幌子，也是他有时忙于集团公务、来不及赶回庄园休息时的暂住地。然而直到今夜，克拉克才明白布鲁斯购入这套公寓的真正目的：

这是另一个蝙蝠洞，一个属于布鲁斯·韦恩的蝙蝠洞。

近千平的公寓被360度的单向落地玻璃窗簇拥着。与庄园的家族古董不同，这间屋子里更多的是暗色系的极简款家具，那些优雅而凌厉的线条让人情不自禁地联想到蝙蝠侠的战甲与设备。窗外，华灯初上的哥谭点亮了深蓝色的夜空，城市无声地倒映在灰白色的大理石地板上，一时间，克拉克仅仅是呆愣在这一抹深邃而迷人的黑色中。

直到领域的统治者转身，布鲁斯挑衅的目光是克拉克唯一可以仰仗的东西。

一身蓝黑色细条纹的西装下，布鲁斯被那些完美的剪裁包裹着，让克拉克在恍惚间感觉他宛如绽放其中。

他放下手中的酒杯，摘掉腕表：

“很准时嘛。”

克拉克站在原地，几乎是局促地点点头。

布鲁斯的微笑温柔而熟悉。男人逆着光走过来，他游刃有余的姿态像一头黑豹。

“过来。”

他喊他的名字，然后投入克拉克的怀抱，交换一个忘情的深吻。醇美的淡淡酒香在他们唇齿间蔓延。

“你尝起来很不错。”克拉克搂着他的腰，笑道。

“这么容易就被满足了？”布鲁斯歪歪头，“那等一会你还会尝到更好的。”

男人最后又恋恋不舍地在他唇上轻啄了一下，然后从他的怀抱里挣开。布鲁斯转向旁边深茶色玻璃的吧台桌，其上的银盘子里盛放着某些东西。克拉克的视线粗略地扫了一遍，喉结不由自主地滑动了一下。

布鲁斯笑了笑，把他的小动作看在眼里。

他的手落在一个猎犬项圈上：

通体由纯黑色牛皮制成，后颈部嵌着银白的金属扣，前端则连着一根两指粗的链条。项圈被拿起时，金属碰撞的声音令人牙酸。

“在我们开始前——”

布鲁斯的手指在皮革上缓慢的摩挲着，眼神露骨地流连在克拉克身上：“我再重复一遍重要事项。”

“第一，过程中，服从方需要完全地信任与臣服。在我解下这个项圈之前，你无权对我做出任何反抗。”

“第二，协议里已经明令禁止，我们的游戏不会涉及到任何原则性伤害。换言之，接下来可能涉及到疼痛，但我绝不会使用氪石或者红太阳灯。”

布鲁斯停顿了一下，坏笑着：

“我更喜欢你在没有任何外力的作用下，对我服从的样子。”

“第三，也是最重要的一点。”他语气里的严肃忽然加重了许多。

“超过极限的时候，你随时有权喊停。我们今天的安全词是——”

“月光（Moonlight）。”

克拉克看着他的双眼脱口而出。

“很好。”

布鲁斯低下头去，脸上挂着个浅浅的笑。公寓里的灯光开得很暗，他的身影几乎暧昧不明——直到布鲁斯再一次抬起头来，蝙蝠侠敏锐的目光像箭矢般扎进胸膛。

“我们开始吧，克拉克。”

布鲁斯绕过桌子，三步并两步地走完了他们间最后的一点距离。即使是氪星人优越的视力也无法定格他的动作，布鲁斯捕猎的动作流畅如水。克拉克丢了魂一样站在原地，等待着布鲁斯的进攻。

男人的手臂紧紧地环住了他，以一个和方才截然不同的、全然占有性的姿势。灼热的体温穿透俩人的西服，烫伤克拉克的胸膛。

没人能抗拒布鲁斯·韦恩这般露骨的勾引。

他高挺的鼻梁摩挲过克拉克的下颚线，呼吸洒在在他的耳后，像只确认或标记猎物的大猫。

“记者先生。”

布鲁斯的声音钻进他的耳朵，泛起一阵酥麻。

“有没有人和你说过，你闻起来真的很诱人……”

“我、我很抱歉。”

克拉克的手紧张地拽着公文包的带子。面对布鲁斯陌生而刺激的言行，这个可怜的男人几乎快要为此凝成一尊钢铁雕像了：“恐怕没有人这么说过，韦恩先生……”

“啊——那他们一定错过了很多。”

布鲁斯手中的铁链勒住克拉克的脖子，强迫着比他略高几厘米的男人低下头，与自己四目交汇。

“有眼无珠的人，他们应该追悔莫及……为自己错过了全世界最完美的一根鸡巴。”

“克拉克，叫我布鲁斯，或者 _主人_ 。”

热度窜上克拉克的脸颊。此刻，他只能寄希望于冷暗的灯光，不要让布鲁斯发现自己来得过早的羞窘。

“把你的包放下。”

布鲁斯松开贴在他身上的手，后退了一步，站在一旁，设计师般挑剔地审视着恋人的身体。克拉克局促地摘下斜挎包。那只空空的皮包落在地上，他的手掌因此而失去了仰仗，只能落在身体两边，不安地擦过西装裤粗糙的侧缝线。

布鲁斯那个混蛋还故意点点头：

“稍微好一点了——现在，脱掉你的外套。”

他遵照布鲁斯的指令，脱下身上深棕色的呢格纹外套。这是克拉克最喜欢也最常穿的一件，像块堪萨斯的旧桌布一样，温馨、舒适且过时，把他完美的身材严严实实地隐蔽了起来。

然而此刻，他的伪装之一被强行剥下。

如此直白地站在另一个男人露骨的目光中，是克拉克甚少有过的体验。他不自觉地颤抖了一下：是公寓里的空调开得太冷了吗？那一瞬间他几乎忘了自己是在北极有座城堡的外星人，只想向着房间里唯一的热源投降。

“ _更_ 好一点了。”

布鲁斯的手指得意洋洋地捏着下巴，他倚坐在身后的沙发靠背上，满意地欣赏着自己的作品暨猎物。

“但我还是真的很好奇，你是在哪买到这么不合身的衬衫的。 _脱掉_ 。”

布鲁斯的命令带上了蝙蝠侠的语调。克拉克的手指几乎捏不住纽扣。

“我好像从来没有告诉过你……克拉克，我真的很喜欢你这种时候的样子。”

克拉克颤抖地解开扣子，布鲁斯低沉的声音回荡在他耳边。

“那样有力的双手——你可以捏出钻石，你可以把地球上所有能找到的金属碾碎，我还记得我们在天启星上时，你把那几根指头插进一个异魔的胸膛里，那个怪物的血溅到我的脸上……”

布鲁斯的微笑志在必得。

“但你现在却在这里，像个低年级男孩一样，磕磕绊绊地，为我解着几颗塑料扣子。”

“等一会儿，我会让你把你的那几根手指捅进我的屁股里去，啊，我现在就已经开始想念了——那种绝对而又灵巧的力量。但你还是不满足，还是想要更多，你会哀求我把更粗更硬的东西塞进我的穴里，求我给你一个射精的机会……克拉克。”

“你硬了吗？”

可怜的衬衫伴随着韦恩的话音落在了地上。此时，只剩下一件贴身的白色背心包裹着克拉克的上半身。布鲁斯走上前去，一只手拂过男人赤裸的手臂皮肤。

“背心也脱掉。”

他毫不留情地命令着。克拉克不得不揪住自己的背心下摆，掀起，脱下。布鲁斯的手几乎是下一秒就贴上了他的腰侧。

“楼下应该有几千人吵着要花钱买票看你脱衣服的，克拉克……”

布鲁斯的指尖游弋在他的腹肌线：

“为什么要费心遮挡住那样的美景呢？嗯？你会让所有的古希腊诗人都黯然失色，克拉克，我见过哥谭城里每一个略有姿色的男男女女，但他们连同你比较的资格都没有——唉，一想到你那么多年的裸上身都交给了堪萨斯的玉米地，我都想替艺术界叹一口气。”

“布鲁斯。”

克拉克涨红了脸。他本来想喊布鲁斯停下的，自己的爱人很明显找到了调戏自己的乐子，正深陷在布鲁西的模式中不能自拔——他忽然意识到，自己没有喊停的权力，此时的他和酒会上韦恩的玩具男孩们一样，只能逆来顺受地接受主人的每一句夸赞和贬斥。

更糟糕的是，这种感觉让克拉克的下腹烧得更厉害了。

“嗯，难道不对吗？我的阿波罗，我的阿多尼斯……”

布鲁斯一口咬在他的锁骨上，光洁的肌肤上留下一个牙印：“你放软皮肤放软得很及时啊，那很甜。”

也不知道是在评价克拉克的口感还是他的顺从举动。

布鲁斯的手指逆行而上，滑过他的腹肌、胸膛、方才烙上去的那个牙印，直到按在克拉克的肩膀上。

“别紧张，小镇男孩，你听话的话，我会带给你一个非常非常快乐的夜晚的。相信我，你会射进我身体里最深的地方，你会因为射精的快感而双眼发白，前所未有的高潮……那将会是你哭着，求我赐给你的。”

布鲁斯往手上轻轻加了点力道，尽管那对于钢铁之躯来说还是不痛不痒——但克拉克依旧动了，他心甘情愿地顺服着。

“跪下，克拉克。”

上身赤裸的克拉克跪在自己刚脱掉的皱巴巴的衣服堆里。他抬起头来仰视布鲁斯，纵使包裹在西装里，那个男人的目光还是和站在滴水兽上时一样，锐利、傲慢以至于不可摧毁。

布鲁斯的五指浅浅地插进克拉克的黑发中。他操纵着他仰起的角度，像母亲爱抚男孩，又像是主人褒扬宠物。超人完美的面孔伏于自己身下，昏暗的灯光映亮他脸上的渴求。

“现在，主人要给他的乖狗狗戴项圈了。”

布鲁斯的手指覆上他的脖子。咔哒一声轻响，皮带上的金属锁应声而开。细腻的皮质感贴上克拉克的脖子，超级感官把那上面的每一道纹理都无尽放大。

“你看起来很美。”

布鲁斯揉着他的头发，赞许地笑了。


	3. Control

布鲁斯·韦恩一定会是个好主人。

韦恩少爷的手牵住过赛马的缰绳，蝙蝠侠的手扼住过不驯的犯罪的喉咙。他是最疯狂的城市里最冷静的驯兽师，终其一生节制着自己，同时也因此而熟悉他人身上的每一处极限。

“看着我，克拉克，看着我。”

金属链条在他手掌里绕了两圈。他适当地拽动着，迫使克拉克抬头与自己对视，又不至于让氪星人的怪力把它扯断。

“是的，主人。”

布鲁斯的眼神无法违抗。克拉克粗喘着，抬起头来直视他主人的脸。

“啊，看看你，我的大男孩，已经兴奋起来了……”

布鲁斯扯着他的链子，扬起一边眉毛：

“喜欢我给你订做的项圈吗，乖狗狗。钛钢做的，和你的皮肤一样漂亮的光泽。”

“而你，也随时能把它们弄断，对不对？你能挣脱我今晚捆在你身上的每一道枷锁，不是吗？但你不会——”

克拉克轻轻地点点头，布鲁斯露出满意的表情。

“没错，因为你是自愿想被主人拴住的，你这只发情的公狗……按照我说的做，然后你才能得到你想要的。”

布鲁斯猛地一拽链条，本应在超人面前不堪一击的金属毫发无损，相反，克拉克却往前扑了一个趔趄。

他饶有兴致地欣赏着克拉克的喘息：

“做得好，我的好狗狗——这是你最拿手的事情，不是吗？比飞行、镭射、冷冻呼吸伴随你更久的事……”

“ _控制_ 。”

“控制你自己，直到在我的命令挣脱束缚。”

克拉克发出介于咆哮和呜咽之间的一种声音，兴奋的电流窜过他的脊椎。

黄太阳的恩赐像一柄上了膛的凶器，那些或仰慕或惧怕他的地球人，从未有一天生活在他谨慎的恐慌中——

直到布鲁斯的出现，戴着凯芙拉手套的手拂过脊椎，拉住了他的保险栓。

控制，他告诉他。不是为了避免死亡，而是为了取得欢愉。你或许要背负一个星球的责任，但今晚，你可以把你 _自己_ 交给我。

克拉克失神地望着布鲁斯的脸，乞求男人的给予。

他的虹膜是难以言喻的异星蓝，布鲁斯几乎溺毙在那天空一般的双眸里：

“没错，克拉克，就像这样……”

这个角度，他看得见克拉克完美的肩部线条，紧实的肌肉包裹着他的身体，伴着那双漂亮的蝴蝶骨的翕动而起伏，一只蓄势待发的猛兽。

紧绷感涌向他的下腹。

布鲁斯揪着链条示意他打直身体，他的脚掌踩上克拉克的裆部，毫不留情。

“唔！”

克拉克倒吸一口冷气，发出局促的低喊。

这太过火了……布鲁斯的脚不徐不疾地在他性器上画着圈，力道恰好，却又让他想挺起身子更狠地摩擦自己；他的皮鞋尖不时挑逗地抵在克拉克的腹部，宣告他好整以暇的征服；压力和恰到好处的疼痛同时从下身传来，在克拉克的大脑里爆开火花。

“踩我，布鲁斯……主人，踩我……”

克拉克垂下双眼，看着那只昂贵的意大利皮鞋做出挑逗又挑衅的动作。他的声音沙哑而低沉，内裤紧紧地勒住抬头的老二。

布鲁斯嘴角的弧度加深，看着男人在自己脚下舒服却又不敢奢求更多的样子。

布料的摩擦声中，他能感受到鞋底那根阴茎的渴望。克拉克小心翼翼地挺动着身子，试图从布鲁斯那里得到更多纾解。

“看看你，斯莫威尔，中西部就教给你这样的东西吗……你在蹭我的鞋底，像个发情的动物。光是踩在你的鸡巴上你就开始勃起了？你很喜欢？”

“喜欢……”

克拉克痛苦地点着头：“布鲁斯，我开始硬了……”

“啊，原来我们的太阳之子喜欢被这样对待？”

布鲁斯加重了一点脚下的力道，换来一声舒服的呻吟。

“你幻想过我在联盟会议上这么踩你吗，超人先生？在我们所有同事和朋友的注视下，上半身高洁光荣，下半身却在桌子底下，渴望着我把脚伸过来，狠狠地蹂躏你流水的老二。蝙蝠装的靴子比这个舒服多了，鞋底的那些纹路，你能想象出来，是不是？”

他把脚狠狠往下一压。

“你撑不住的，你会直接射在制服里。或者紧急终止会议，只是因为想把我摁上那张会议桌……”

克拉克的喉咙里溢出一声哽咽。

布鲁斯收回脚，挑剔地踢踢他的裤裆，那处已然支起了一个小小的帐篷。

他用鞋尖顶弄着克拉克的囊袋：“你的英雄档案里可以添上新的一条了：超人喜欢别人用下流的性幻想侮辱他。”

是的……是的。克拉克的超级大脑融成了一团浆糊，只会在脑海里无意识地应和着对方的侮辱。

布鲁斯满意地看着他意乱情迷的面孔：

“想要脱掉你的裤子吗？”

“是的，主人——我想，我想脱掉我的裤子。”

回答几乎是自然而然地从口中泄出。

“也是时候了，给我的乖狗狗一点奖励——四肢着地，好好地爬过来。”

布鲁斯拽着链子，示意他跟随他的动作前行。克拉克喘息着弯下腰去。

这种姿态换任何其他人来做都会相当滑稽——然而克拉克的匍匐却会只让眼前的场景愈发性感。纵使以最耻辱的姿势四肢着地，超人身上飞行生物的优雅也不减分毫；他雕刻般的肌肉随着爬行而绷紧，被呢格外套遮掩数年的原始力量此刻暴露无遗。

布鲁斯想起在中东游历时，那些趴伏在人脚边的老虎和豹子，遒劲的肌肉包裹在美丽的皮毛下。

他几乎情不自禁：

“你永远这么的……让人惊喜，克拉克。”

克拉克又向前爬了一步，嗓子里发出一声低沉的咕噜声。他顺着脖子上的拉力往前爬动，短短不过几十米的距离，却仿佛比砸碎一颗小行星还要累。

鞋跟叩击在地砖上的声音停下了，布鲁斯站住脚步。他晃晃链条，示意克拉克趴在原地。

他撑在地上，抬起头，眼前的场景让克拉克裆部的紧绷感又加重了几分。

拉奥啊，那是……

一架通体包裹着黑色皮革的圣安德烈十字架。X型的束具立在那里，连同它四肢末端沉重的钛钢镣铐。几根比项圈链条还要粗的钢链躺在地上，预备着把十字架上的俘虏绑得更牢。

“布鲁斯……”

他的声音颤抖。

布鲁斯一只手揣在西装裤袋里，眼神深沉而晦暗。

“站起来，克拉克。”

“把你的裤子脱掉。”

他遵命起身。手指触到皮带扣时，金属上的寒意几乎让克拉克膝盖一软。他在布鲁斯露骨的打量中尽可能平稳地解开腰带，裤子掉落在地上，发出窘迫的响声。然后是鞋子、袜子……

他现在只穿着一条四角内裤站在布鲁斯面前了，白色的前端布料上，沾上了可疑的暗色水迹。

克拉克迟疑着。但布鲁斯看起来似乎连一秒钟也不愿意宽恕他。

“听不懂我的话吗？”他一扯链条。

“我说了脱掉——包括你那条可怜的内裤一起，脱，掉。”

克拉克眨着眼睛，几欲发抖。他的手指勾在内裤边上，脱去那湿哒哒地包裹着阴茎的一小块衣服，一瞬间成了世界上最难的事情之一。他拽着自己的内裤缓慢向下拉扯着，当那根半勃的性器彻底暴露在空气中时，他听见布鲁斯发出赞许地一声嘟囔。

他脱下内裤，尽可能不去看那一小块已经被前液打湿的布料，把它和自己的其它衣服一起丢在地上。

“永远这么的令人 _印象深刻_ 啊。”

布鲁斯坏笑着打量眼前的爱人。赤裸的克拉克像一尊完美的大理石雕像，而他脸上却挂着高中男孩般的红晕。这一切的始作俑者站在他面前，目光饥渴而赤裸——他本人甚至连西装的扣子都还没解开。

布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇：

“我的手甚至都还没碰你一下……你的鸡巴就已经硬成那样了。克拉克，你已经让我期待不已了——我敢打赌，你今晚一定会把我操得非常非常爽的。”

“过来。”

布鲁斯使唤他的宠物。

“站上去。”

他朝着十字架的方向偏了偏头。克拉克呼吸为之一滞。

那皮革的触感比他想象得还要完美，几乎……几乎就像蝙蝠侠的披风。他小心翼翼地站上去。布鲁斯走过来，给他扣上手腕和脚踝上的镣铐。

完美的躯体在空气中一览无遗。

“这些锁和你脖子上的一样，”布鲁斯摁上了最后一枚锁扣，“都是基因识别的，除了我本人谁也别想解开。”

“啊，当然，还有一个人可以……”

他抬起头来，静静地欣赏着克拉克浸润在情欲中的脸。那一撮标志性的小卷毛已经在方才的动作中散落下来了，此刻正垂在克拉克的额前。

“克拉克，你可以。这些镣铐在超人的力量面前连玩具都算不上吧，你是除我以外唯一一个能挣开它的人。”

“但你会吗？”

克拉克的声音仿佛溺水般痛苦：

“不……除非主人让我那样做，否则我不会。”

“很好。”布鲁斯用掌背赞许地拍了拍他的脸。

他脱掉西装外套，慢条斯理地松松领口，卷起衬衫袖子。布鲁斯放开手中的项圈链条，弯腰捡起地上的铁链。金属在蝙蝠侠的手中泛着危险的光泽。

腰、大腿、胸口——布鲁斯将一根根链条灵巧地捆在他身上，克拉克为此而动弹不得。布鲁斯没有剥夺他任何的力量，但那却让他更加痛苦，他必须要很努力很努力才能保证自己不在恍惚中挣碎那些链条。

原本不堪一击的东西，因为布鲁斯的存在而成为了坚不可摧的枷锁，得以拴住世间最强大的猛兽。

克拉克被牢牢地钉在十字架上。

布鲁斯固定好最后一根链子，稍微拉开一点距离欣赏作品的全貌。坚硬的金属捆在克拉克身上，无可挑剔的肌肉展示分明。

布鲁斯的声音像一句叹息：

“很美。”

手指抚过克拉克的胸膛，饱满的肌肉正随着他急促的呼吸而起伏。布鲁斯流连地爱抚过那些野蛮的线条，低下头，含住他左胸的一颗乳头。

“啊——”

难以抑制的呻吟。克拉克因为突如此来的刺激而仰起头。布鲁斯的犬齿恶劣地咬弄着他的乳粒，双手在他的小腹处游弋。他用柔软的嘴唇和舌头吮玩着那一点，又用能把普通人咬出血的力道啃咬克拉克的乳晕。愉悦的电流打过全身。

“你又硬了一点，是不是？”

布鲁斯埋在他的胸口，含糊不清道。他的手却不肯再往下移动半寸，似乎打定了主意要把那可怜的阴茎晾在一边。

“永远这么的敏感，这么性致昂扬……”

他喃喃着。那是只有蝙蝠侠知道的秘密。

各种各样的媒体都称赞超人的刀枪不入，夸他是钢铁之躯。然而，只有布鲁斯，作为地球上最杰出的氪星生理学研究者和唯一的亲身实践者，知道克拉克并非如世人所想象得那般坚不可摧——他可以改变皮肤的硬度，让子弹在他胸口悲鸣着弹开；他很难受到真正的伤害，即使是核爆炸，他也能在阳光下如普罗米修斯一般痛苦地重生。

但他绝对、绝对不是没有知觉或痛觉。超人强大而敏锐，且绝非愚钝。只要他想，氪星人的超级感官能将他身上每一点细小的触感，放大到无数倍。

只要他想。

来自布鲁斯的接触此刻如浪潮一般将他淹没。

“求你，布鲁斯……拜托。”

克拉克悲鸣着。胸前布鲁斯细致的舔吻，让他不由自主地勃起着，然而却没有半点实质性的安慰施舍给他流水的老二。

“求我什么？”

“求你——摸摸我的阴茎，求你碰碰它。我想要你想得快要发疯了，主人……”

布鲁斯最后在他胸肌上留下一个响亮的吻，抬起头来：

“嗯哼，请求接受。”

狡黠的目光对上克拉克，他凝视着他，伸出舌尖，舔过已经有些充血的乳头，一路向下。

胸口、腹肌、腰侧、直到腹股沟。布鲁斯跪坐在克拉克身前，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他性器上。

“布鲁斯。”

克拉克恳求道。拉奥啊，那太超过了……布鲁斯跪在他半勃的性器旁边，因为亲吻而水光潋滟的嘴唇故意半张着；他钢蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮，饶有兴致地打量着克拉克的急迫，其中毫不掩饰的爱火和欲望几乎要满溢出来。

“我们农场男孩的鸡巴已经难受得不行了吧，你想要我，你想要我让你射出来……”

布鲁斯的右手握住克拉克的茎身，缓慢地撸动起来，得到男人一声满足的呻吟。

“你的这根家伙也这么的‘超级’……天赋异禀的种马。这些血管、青筋，我已经开始想象它们在我身体里的感觉了，填满我后穴里的每一个缝隙。”

“噢克拉克，世界上没有第二根鸡巴能像你的一样让我上瘾。”

布鲁斯朝着克拉克红透了的脸挑了挑眉，张嘴吞下那颗鸡蛋大小的龟头。

“唔！主人，布鲁斯——”

克拉克倒吸一口凉气，眼神完全无法从布鲁斯的动作上转移开来。他快速地给了克拉克几个深喉，性器在吞咽中操出咕唧的响声。随即他就只是浅浅含弄，侧着头，抬起眼，给克拉克展示那根阴茎在他脸颊上操出的形状。

“很好吃。”

伴随着故意而为的响亮水声，布鲁斯吐出他的阴茎。唾液和前液在他唇边拉出一道银丝。他伸出舌头快速舔弄着克拉克的马眼，把流出的爱液涂满整个龟头。

“你连勃起的过程都这么令人着迷，克拉克。”

布鲁斯吻了吻他的系带处，嘴唇擦过冠状沟，亲昵的爱抚几乎让克拉克发狂。他用可以捏碎异魔头骨的力度紧握着拳头，才堪堪让自己抑制住挣碎那些碍事的铁链、把阴茎捅进那张嘴里的冲动。

“亲爱的，你尝起来让人发疯。”

布鲁斯的嘴唇滑过他的柱身，一只手玩弄着他的囊袋：“应该把你永永远远锁在蝙蝠洞里，那些女士们休想再把手贴上你的胸肌，你只能在我的身体里高潮。”

“ _我的_ 。”

布鲁斯的眸色是完全的冷调蓝。

他听上去像一种古老的嘶吼，布鲁斯低沉的声音打碎蝙蝠侠的禁欲面具。今夜是克拉克的解脱，也同样是他的。

地球上最强大的生物被拴在那里，心甘情愿地接受布鲁斯的命名，星海一样的蓝色眼睛垂下，毫无保留地接纳他所有古怪的刺。

诡异的快感让热流涌向下腹。他们交错而彼此契合。

布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇，响亮地拍了下克拉克的阴茎，换得痛苦的一声呜咽。

“听着，克拉克。在我允许之前，你决不准射。”

他站起身，从一旁的柜子里取出某个东西。克拉克恍惚中睁大眼睛，想要分辨那究竟是什么。

一根特制的尿道堵。

布鲁斯站在他面前，正大光明地向他展示他手里的那个小玩意：与一般的硅胶制品不同，那根尿道堵似乎也是钛钢铸的；更特别的是，它的末端做成了伞骨的形状，合拢后，那些长短不一的金属细丝会连同其上凸起的小球，一起压住勃起的阴茎。

“独家设计。”

布鲁斯扬起眉毛，一个坦然而大胆的笑容。克拉克还从没意识到蝙蝠侠在这方面也有如此丰富的创造力。“差点都准备让公司去申请专利了。”

他一只手捏着那根尿道堵，另一只手虚虚抚摸着克拉克的下体。

“其实我一直在想，克拉克——我在想你入珠会是什么样子、什么感觉。”

“想你的鸡巴上为我埋着珠子，每一次操进来都会碾过我的前列腺，那种感觉一定他妈的爽死了。你的氪星战衣底下包裹着淫荡的穿刺，只是为了让我呻吟得更大声……”

“全世界都爱你那色彩幼稚的氪星制服，只有我，只有我知道——超人先生标志性的红内裤里，塞着怎样一根性感又饥渴的鸡巴。”

他的呢喃仿佛恶魔的低语。

“但是很遗憾，地球目前还没找到能安然嵌入你皮肤里的金属。”

布鲁斯的语气略有那么几分惋惜，克拉克忽然有些怀疑他真的在蝙蝠电脑上设立了一个“超人入珠方案”。

“不过这个小东西能把效果模仿得七七八八……”

“我找扎坦娜给这玩意加了点魔法，它和你的手铐不一样，除非被我取出来，否则就算是超级力量也无法把它弄坏的。”

“所以，准备好了？”

布鲁斯的手伸向他的下体，他捧住克拉克半勃的阴茎，拇指上的老茧擦过龟头。金属棍的前端旋转着塞进他的马眼。

“唔——啊！”

半是愉悦半是痛苦的惊呼。那根小东西借着克拉克前液的润滑，缓缓滑进他的尿道，堵住他射精的去路。它远比克拉克想象中要更坚硬。

“像这样，合拢它——”

棍身全然没入克拉克的阴茎后，布鲁斯捋合那几根金属条，让整个尿道堵像伞一样合拢，金属球由是半嵌进茎身里。

“然后那些珠子就会像入珠一样半埋进你的鸡巴里，你越勃起它们就会压得越深。我已经迫不及待想要你把你的老二捅进我的屁股里来了，那些凸起一定能带给我最棒的高潮的……射精时我会把你吸得很紧，但你却难受得发疯——因为你的老二被堵住了，只有我同意，你才有可能获得射精的机会。”

布鲁斯用手背扇了两下克拉克的阴茎，那根家伙因金属的重量而半垂着，被布鲁斯的动作打得可怜巴巴地摇晃。

他凑到克拉克的耳畔：

“在我爽到之前，你一滴都别想射出来。”

童子军的思绪此刻已经全然短路了，他所有的理智都为眼前的男人燃烧殆尽。他只能喘息着点头，向布鲁斯表示他的顺服。

哥谭燃烧的夜色透过落地窗洒落进来，勾勒出布鲁斯的轮廓，却又仿佛他自身闪耀着一层朦胧的黑色光芒。布鲁斯、布鲁斯……克拉克的脑海里呢喃着全是他的名字。

“是的，布鲁斯主人。”

他低垂着头。氪星人耐得住太阳高温的皮肤，此刻竟因为极度兴奋覆着一层薄汗。布鲁斯欣赏着他十字架上的俘虏，大都会的光明之子赤身裸体地在他公寓里呻吟着，神圣和淫荡，强大和脆弱，在此时竟达到了完美的平衡。

布鲁斯再一次给出他的指令：

“现在，克拉克，保持静止。”

静止——克拉克在心里本能地重复，这是此刻他脑海里唯一知道的事。

“Daddy需要一点私人时间了。”

布鲁斯笑着，转身向几米外的那张大床走去。

过程中，他干脆利落地踢掉了脚上的鞋袜，又脱掉了裤子。他面对着克拉克在床上坐下，分开自己的大腿。

拉奥啊——原来布鲁斯的西装裤下，一直穿着一条纯黑色的丁字裤。


	4. Obey

只要布鲁斯想，那么地球上无论任何性别或年龄的人类都会为他倾倒。如果你不同意上述观点的话，星球日报的记者克拉克·肯特会用上他毕生的文字素养，写一篇万字长文来把你论服的。

然而，唯有很少数的人才有机会见到布鲁斯的那一面。

他绝大多数的人生里过得像个禁欲的苦行僧，布鲁西宝贝的假面又轻浮得有些空洞。只有非常可贵的一些瞬间里，布鲁斯会向自己所爱流露出全然真实的情绪。今夜，克拉克得以见证他的饥渴和欲望。

韦恩坐在那张大床的旁边，衬衫凌乱地敞开着，露出他伤痕累累的胸膛。

他向后仰着身体，一只手撑着床，一只手无意识地揉弄着裆部。破碎的呻吟从他嗓子里溢出，一声不漏地被超级听力捕捉到。

他的双腿大开，丁字裤的细带狠狠地勒紧会阴、没入股沟的阴影中。那双健美的大腿在手淫的过程中绷紧着，向观看者展示凌厉的线条。

布鲁斯的眼睛中泛起一层雾气：

“克拉克，你不知道看着你这幅样子我有多兴奋……”

克拉克只想把这句话如数奉还

“看着你被绑住的样子，如此的渴望、如此的顺服；想象你的手揉着我的老二……”

他的喉结上下滚动了一下。

“人们根本不了解你，不了解你是多么完美的一个……神话。操，你根本不知道我有多少次在战场上被分心了。”

“那种肾上腺素暴涨的时刻，我几乎想让你直接把我摁倒在废墟上操进来，咬住你完美的肌肉，射在你的制服上、射在你的脸上……”

布鲁斯因为自己的想象而倒吸了一口冷气。克拉克被绑在几米外的十字架上，美好得像一个幻觉。他们初见时，超人脸上那种礼貌却又充满威胁性的微笑消失了，取而代之的，是一个完全沦陷在肉欲里的男人。他看布鲁斯的眼神和布鲁斯看他时别无二致，不再是氪星之子和披风骑士，只余下全然人类的爱和渴望。

“克拉克，我的乖狗狗，我的男孩……”

布鲁斯大声地呻吟着，终于不耐烦地扯掉了那条丁字裤，露出他也早已勃起的阴茎。

“操，克拉克。”

他看着克拉克手淫着。没有什么比一个粗喘着的超人更能让他性奋的了。他用力地挤压、撸动着自己的阴茎，眼神露骨地凝视着克拉克。

前液从马眼里流出，他伸手抹掉，然后把手指伸进嘴里，用方才给克拉克口交的姿势含弄起来。

布鲁斯故意把那啧啧的水声弄得很响亮，含不住的唾液从他嘴角流下，滴落在锁骨上。衬衫早已在动作中从肩头滑落，他干脆一不做二不休地直接把衣服扔下了床。

克拉克的太阳穴嗡鸣着。静止——他仍然记得布鲁斯给他下达的指令。他用尽了世间所有的自制力控制住自己的肌肉，一动不动地欣赏着面前赤裸的布鲁斯。

他坐在床上自慰着。

蝙蝠侠永远是大师级别，就连性也是。他用不同于平日的姿态，向克拉克展示着自己的身体，那些狰狞的伤疤、撕裂又新生的肌肉都是他的勋章。布鲁斯抽出含在嘴里的手指，伸出舌头舔弄着它，其上因为常年练习暗器而磨出的老茧，此刻泛着淫靡的水光。

他的手指向下，向下，滑过他自己的身体。下巴、喉结、锁骨，拂过胸口一道深深的刀痕，停在硬挺的乳头上，狠狠地揉搓起来。

“操……不够，这还不够，克拉克，这些都比不上你。”

一滴汗珠从他的下颚滴落，掉在绷紧的小腹上。

他的手指继续往下逡巡，这一次，他直接来到了最后那个隐秘的穴口。

他向后躺倒在床上，大腿分开呈一个M字型。布鲁斯的双手掰开自己的臀瓣，向克拉克毫无保留的展示着他的私处。

“我需要，我想要你进到这里面来，只有被你的鸡巴顶着前列腺我才会真正的高潮。”

“老天，我一定要照着你那根老二做一个1:1倒模的假阴茎，在你又跑到哪个莫名其妙的鬼星系出任务的时候，去堡垒里对着你的披风射一发……”

布鲁斯用沾着自己唾液的手指按压穴口周围的褶皱。他很明显早已在克拉克来之前就做好了准备工作，此时的后穴全无任何羞愧，只是随着布鲁斯的动作饥渴地收缩着。

他微微地抬起头，使自己看见克拉克渴切的双眼和自己流水的阴茎。手指试探着在穴口抚摸了两下，随即一鼓作气地捅了进去。

他的下颚线条猛然绷紧：

“啊、啊！”

沙哑而动情的呻吟。克拉克明显感觉到了下体射精的冲动，精液却又因为那根碍事的尿道堵而回流。他痛苦地发出一声闷哼，小腹因为眼前的景象死死地绷紧。

布鲁斯的两根手指插在他的后穴里，初入的紧张感过去，便随即开始浅浅地抽动。

超级视力没有放过那个小洞吞吃的每一个细节，臀眼的褶皱因为异物的入侵而撑开着，每回抽出都带出一点深红色的穴肉，再一次捅进去时，整个臀部肌肉随之绷紧。

“克拉克，克拉克……”

布鲁斯的呻吟几乎带上了醉意。他混乱地呢喃着爱人的名字。

“不够，还想要更多，想要你又粗又硬的鸡巴捅进来……”

那张刻薄的嘴里，是怎样说出这般低俗露骨的性幻想的呢？

克拉克的四肢都为眼前的景象绷紧着，他感受到小臂上凸起的青筋，某一根链条因为他不自觉的发抖，而碎开一道细小的裂缝。

“来吧克拉克，操进来，我会鼓励你、教你怎么打开这具身体……老天，这太他妈美妙了……”

“布鲁斯。”

他再也忍不下去了，只能向主人讨好着求饶。

“布鲁斯，主人，求你把我放开，求你，我受不了了……”

很明显，布鲁斯也早已到了极限，然而蝙蝠侠的游刃有余仍撑着他保持着绝对优势。

“你想要这个？”

他抽出手指，转过身去，跪趴在床上，扒开屁股向克拉克更好地展示他所渴望的东西。他有力的大腿，饱满的屁股，精厉的腰线和饥渴地收缩着的穴口。

“说出来，克拉克，说出来。”

狗趴式的体位让布鲁斯背后诱人的风光一览无遗，上半身慵懒地伏倒，下肢却绷紧着，仿若只戒备的豹子。

“请你，求你……主人，放开我……”

克拉克的喘息像砂纸刮过生铁。

“让我操进你的屁股，我想为你服务，让我在你身体里高潮……”

布鲁斯歪着头，因为超人本尊难得可贵的下流话满意地哼了一声。

他对克拉克露出一个得意的坏笑：

“很好，过来吧，我发情的公狗。”

令人牙酸的金属破碎声几乎是伴随着布鲁斯落下的话音而响起的。咣啷一声爆响，那些手腕粗的链条和厚重的镣铐在一瞬间变成了一顿破铜烂铁，克拉克像撕纸一样把它们轻飘飘地挣开。

布鲁斯在余光里欣赏着这样的景象——总有那么几个不信邪的犯罪，曾面对着从天而降的超人，慌不择路地举起手枪，或者甩动铁链。那些致命的金属在克拉克彬彬有礼的笑容中化成齑粉，上一秒还凶神恶煞的花臂匪徒，这一秒就哆嗦着落荒而逃。

超人……布鲁斯轻声呢喃着，不知道克拉克是否听见。超人，卡尔，克拉克，他的存在让其他所有人都黯淡无光。刀剑给了人类开战的理由，枪支给了小混混们横行街头的勇气，就连戴安娜、沙耶娜、绿灯他们也都需要套索、锤子和灯戒的帮助——但那些加持在超人面前都沦为了束缚，卡尔——他本身就是地球上最强大最纯粹的力量。

布鲁斯像任何一个武器收藏家那样，痴迷地欣赏着克拉克身上绝对的完美。

他轻声道：

“跪下，克拉克。”

“操进来之前，你得先舔舔我。”

膝盖跪在坚硬的地板上，发出一声闷响。克拉克的舌头覆上了他的后穴。

布鲁斯揪紧床单，不自觉地爆了粗：

“操……”

那极致的快感几乎美妙到荒唐。从床旁边巨大的落地穿衣镜里，他能一清二楚地看到克拉克的动作：

超人俊美的面孔埋在他屁股里，高挺的鼻梁顶弄着他的臀肉；细碎的吻落在穴口周围的褶皱上，灼热的呼吸若有若无地洒在洞口；他贴在小洞周围又亲又咬，引得布鲁斯下体一阵酥麻。

随即，克拉克的舌头便伸了进来，布鲁斯眼前爆开一片刺激的白光。

这个该死的天赋异禀的氪星人——他在用远超于常人的速度和灵巧舔弄着布鲁斯的穴道。舌尖以恰到好处的频率快速晃动着，那感觉比世界上所有的震动棒或者跳蛋都他妈爽一万倍。瘙痒和快感的洪流同时涌进布鲁斯的大脑。

“对的……操，克拉克，就是那样……啊、啊！”

布鲁斯大声地呻吟，向后挺动身体以更好地配合克拉克的动作。他的前额抵在自己的小臂上，浑身都因为克拉克超凡的技巧而绷紧着。

“再快一点……再深一点……”

“继续，克拉克，你的嘴实在是……啊、啊！”

在床上，布鲁斯通常不是爱叫的那个，然而很明显，今晚的游戏已经剥去了他所有的伪装——堕入情欲的蝙蝠侠让克拉克硬得发疼。脑海里几乎想不到其他任何事，他全心全意地集中于眼前那个淫荡的穴口，想要榨出布鲁斯身上的每一丝迷乱。

一时间，公寓里只剩下嘶溜呲溜的水声和布鲁斯不加掩抑的呻吟。

“操……克拉克，那感觉——”

他的舌尖滑过他的穴壁褶皱。

“啊，克拉克，你他妈的……啊——操！”

布鲁斯失神地仰起头，他的阴茎几乎已经硬到了极限，不确定自己还能坚持多久。

他沙哑地喃喃着：

“克拉克，起来，到——到床上去……”

飞行的失重一闪而过，下一秒，他们就已经躺在了布鲁斯巨大的床上。

这张床摆在公寓风景最好的那个角落。布鲁斯直起身来，辉煌的灯火在窗外熊熊燃烧。夜幕垂落，所有的罪恶都被哥谭宽宏地包容，只余下纯粹而辉煌的美丽——像是蝙蝠侠站在滴水兽上的视角。

斑驳的光芒从窗外洒落进来，哥谭无声地见证着，照亮他们两个赤裸的身体。

“克拉克。”

他的呢喃缥缈而低沉。

布鲁斯揪住克拉克脖子上的项圈，把他拖进一个窒息般的拥吻。小镇男孩以同样的热情回吻他，有力的双手在他背上的伤疤上游走着。如此色情、淋漓的吻——想必堪萨斯的性教育课一定教会了某个人许多。

“躺下。”

布鲁斯放开他，手指戳着克拉克的胸口命令他躺下。他撑着落地窗玻璃，跨坐在克拉克脸上，穴口顽劣地蹭过身下人的鼻尖。

“满脑子只有操屁股的种马。”

他故意往克拉克脸上压了压。

“舔。”

熟悉的触感再一次回到了他的后穴。克拉克双手捧着他的屁股，开始卖力地工作起来。布鲁斯配合着他的节奏摇摆着他的身体，一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，另一只五指死死地抵着窗玻璃。

如梦似幻……即使是哥谭久享盛名的花花公子也被此刻的场景刺激得说不出半个字。

蝙蝠侠那一长串“世界第一”的奖牌里，现在又可以再添上一个“世界第一个坐在超人脸上操他的人”了；克拉克的舌头在体内进进出出，自己勃起的阴茎和囊袋随着他的动作，拍打在那张完美的脸上；而他正一丝不挂地靠在窗边，满脸都是荒唐的愉悦和放纵。

即使知道眼前的是单面玻璃，布鲁斯还是为那暴露感可耻地流水了。

“呃啊，克拉克……你这个混蛋……”

他摁着自己的阴茎，在超人柔软的黑发和脸上摩挲。身下，那双蓝眼睛像一颗绚丽的坦桑石。

“我们会被看到的，可光是想到那个我就硬得不得了……布鲁斯·韦恩骑在超人先生的脸上，全世界都会知道你是我的了……大都会的明日之子，我的狗狗，我私人的震动棒。”

睫毛在布鲁斯脸上投下一层扇形的阴影，他的眼睛盈满雾气。

“克拉克，就是那样……操那感觉太好了……”

“给我，给我，克拉克——给我更多。”

克拉克给予他的回馈比他想象的还要好。

又是一次作弊。他从没想过氪星人也能在性爱上表现得那么出色，克拉克对超能力的控制程度让布鲁斯也小小地叹服着——轻微但不过分的凉意从他身后传来：

冷冻呼吸。

意外的温度让布鲁斯本能地瑟缩了一下，后穴随之收紧。下一秒，克拉克温暖的舌尖又舔上来，抚慰着那些紧张的褶皱，把他再次舔得浑身酥软，紧接着又呈上再一轮的凉意。

冰冷和火热在他的身后交替着，来来回回地刺激着布鲁斯的大脑。他全身的重量都落在克拉克手上。

“克拉克，那太、那太美妙了……操……”

“继续，克拉克，继续……”

又是一阵凉气吹进他的后穴，布鲁斯的鸡巴狠狠地抽搐了一下。他快要射了。

“童子军，你这个喜欢吃屁股的坏男孩……啊就是那样，克拉克，你做得很好……”

布鲁斯低下头，粗喘着撸动自己肿硬的阴茎，臀肉淫秽地摩擦在克拉克脸上。

他微微抬起身子。身下，克拉克失魂落魄地半张着嘴，黑发凌乱，淫液和他自己来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，天蓝色的眸子里是外人从未见过的朦胧。

布鲁斯的鸡巴抽动着，他对着这张脸射了出来

“哈……啊……”

喘息声里，浊白色的精液喷溅在克拉克英俊的脸上，他张开嘴迎接他。

“操。”

强烈的射精快感让布鲁斯咒骂出声，他缓慢地挤尽每一滴精液，柱身抚弄过脸颊，把龟头连带着蹭上的爱液塞进克拉克尚未合拢的嘴里。男人顺从地裹弄，眼含笑意地看着布鲁斯高潮后汗湿的脸。

“你表现得比我想象的还要好，堪萨斯。”

布鲁斯抽出自己的阴茎，翻身躺倒在一旁的床上。他拽着克拉克的链子，让他转头和他交换了一个吻，咸腥的麝香味在他们嘴里蔓延开来。

布鲁斯咬着他的下嘴唇，低声呢喃：

“我喜欢你尝起来满是我的味道。”

他放开克拉克，转身打开床头柜，从里面拿出一瓶润滑剂。

“那我猜现在，我的狗狗已经迫不及待了吧？”

他的眼神落在克拉克的胯下，那根被堵住了的阴茎已经完全勃起，此时正痛苦又壮观地贴在克拉克的小腹上。

布鲁斯的指尖滑过冠状沟，换来克拉克一阵压抑的低吼。

“别担心，我还是一个很有慈悲心的主人的。”

他拆开润滑剂的包装，递给克拉克一个和无辜根本沾不上边的微笑。

“就躺在你现在的位置，别动。主人该给你一点奖励了。”


	5. Unchained

“你比刚刚还要硬了，喜欢这样？”

浸满了润滑剂的手撸动着克拉克的阴茎。布鲁斯跪坐在他身旁的床上，双手捧着那根涨红挺立的性器。

“是，主人，就是那样……”

克拉克躺在床上，双手被布鲁斯用他项圈上的铁链拴在头顶上，松松地铐住。性器被抚慰的快感和无法射精的痛苦同时从下腹传来，他失神地望着天花板，享受着布鲁斯的操纵。

“啊……布鲁斯……”

男人的掌心包裹着他，缓慢地来回着；手指时不时按揉柱身上凸起的青筋，挤出克拉克喉咙里破碎的呻吟；他的虎口卡在冠状沟上，轻轻地旋转；布鲁斯玩味的目光落在克拉克起伏的小腹上，他弯下腰去，舌尖像猫一样舔过克拉克被堵住的马眼。

克拉克的双腿猛然绷直了。布鲁斯隔靴搔痒的爱抚落在他身上，之于此时的他而言，几乎是一种残酷的折磨。

顽劣的嘴唇离开他的阴茎，一丝爱液在他的嘴角和龟头间拉出银线，被布鲁斯用手指勾着吮掉。

布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇：

“我都很少看见你这么兴奋的一面，克拉克。”

他的指尖按揉压在柱身表面的金属球。

归功于韦恩方才一番火辣的奖励，克拉克的阴茎现在硬得像根烧红的铁棒。茎身因为充血和压迫而呈深红色，青筋和血管明晰可见，一两滴浑浊的白液从被堵住的马眼处流出来，在狰狞的性器上流下一道诱人的水光。

布鲁斯直起身来，面对克拉克，跨坐在他大腿上。他的脚心若即若离地擦过克拉克的小腿肌肉，射精后半软的阴茎顶弄着克拉克的囊袋。

“老天，你真的很享受我这样是不是？已经这么硬了……”

“每次操进来时的那种满涨感，你绝对想不到我有多喜欢你这根……”

“那么完美的弧度，我动一动，你的鸡巴就会顶在我的前列腺上。你今晚一次都还没有射过，我几乎可以想象等一会，你能给我怎样……无与伦比的高潮。”

“你滚烫地插在我屁股里，不带套射进来的时候，操，总是能爽得让人忘记一切。有的时候——”

布鲁斯的双眼浸满湿漉漉的情潮，他往前挪挪身子，穴口正好顶在克拉克的阴茎上。

“我会不做清理就直接含着你的精液去夜巡。我开着车驶过哥谭的街道，却仿佛还能感觉到你的体温。有的时候我会想起你，克拉克，有的时候。”

“你呢？每一次人们欢呼着目送你飞进云里的时候，你会想到我吗，嗯？”

他一只手扶住克拉克的阴茎，把那根昂扬的性器对准自己的后穴，另一只手则捏住了克拉克的下巴，吸吮着他的下唇。

身下，克拉克的头发散乱，脸上挂着可疑的水迹，嘴唇因为野蛮的亲吻而发红，可那张面孔还是像在报纸头版头条上一样英俊。该死的，像他把小猫从树上抱下来时一样温柔。

拆开他，碾碎他。布鲁斯心中黑暗的角落嘶吼着。他的理智是如此的敬仰超人，可他的冲动却又如此迫不及待地妄图征服他。指腹擦过他光洁的肌肤，布鲁斯的呼吸随之而加快——

克拉克的美永远像一条法则，吸引着联盟最伟大的谋略家去检验与挑战。

他们的目光交汇。

“布鲁斯……”

克拉克轻声乞求。

布鲁斯发出一声满足的低吼，他的双眼锁住克拉克的视线。手里握着他的阴茎，把它缓慢地塞进了自己的后穴。

终于——那熟悉的紧致快感让克拉克几乎想要咆哮。龟头破开饥渴地吮吸着的褶皱，柔软的穴肉贴附上来，勾引他身体里的每一处欲火。已经完全扩张过了的后穴顺畅地吞进了阴茎前端，不知餮足的水声湿哒哒地呜咽着，钻进克拉克的脑海：只需要一个挺身，就可以全部操进那个美妙的屁股。

然而，布鲁斯忽然直起身子，停下了动作。

他很明显不打算就这么放过他。

布鲁斯双手撑在克拉克的腹肌上，居高临下地俯视着他。

汗湿的黑发贴在布鲁斯额前。他的嘴角勾起一个笑容，那种让半个阿卡姆和整个联盟都打个哆嗦的笑容，那种不知该用顽劣还是阴森来形容的蝙蝠侠笑容。

“享受这个？”

布鲁斯晃了晃屁股，换得克拉克一个痛苦的点头。阴茎只不过进入了最初的龟头部分，绝大部分的柱身仍暴露在空气里，硬挺着渴求抚慰。

“克拉克？”

那个笑容加深了一点。伴随着“啵”的一声轻响，布鲁斯抽离了他的身体。

“不，布鲁斯——主人，拜托……”

一声窒息的呜咽，克拉克像受伤般弓起腰。他挺动着身体，追逐着布鲁斯的身体，试图再一次操进那个温暖的小穴去，手腕上的锁链发出脆弱的嘎吱响声。

布鲁斯摁住他的手，皱着眉头看着险些碎掉的铁链。

他惩戒性地捏了捏他的阴茎：“不，不行，克拉克。”

“你表现得很不乖……你并没有告诉我你想要什么的资格。”

“你得到我的唯一原因，是因为我想要你——忘了吗？今晚只有在我的允许下，你才能射。”

布鲁斯摆动着腰身，让那火热的性器滑动在股沟里。龟头擦过小口时，他故意放松他的后穴，使得一两厘米的阴茎戳入又滑离。

“只有在我想的时候，你才被允许操我，克拉克。”

布鲁斯再一次吞进大半个龟头，他徐徐地坐下去，大腿肌肉为此而性感地绷紧。

“只有我可以射精、可以高潮，但你不行——没有我的命令，你一滴也别想流出来。”

湿软的肠肉像张灵巧地嘴一样舔过他的柱身，亲昵地包裹住他。可下一秒，布鲁斯又再一次冷漠地挺身抽离：

“明白了吗？”

“明白了，主人，明白了……求你……”

克拉克感觉到一阵真空般的窒息，他崩溃着求饶：

“布鲁斯，求你……让我进去，让我操进去，我已经硬得发疼了，求你，布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯的手指拂过他的脸颊，拭去他眼角一点无意识的水痕。

“好好看着，亲爱的，好好看着。”

布鲁斯深蓝色的双眼像一簇燃烧的火焰，其中的高温瞬间蔓延过克拉克的四肢百骸。他可以挣脱银河系的引力，今晚却在布鲁斯的床上感觉到无处可藏的捕获。

布鲁斯岔开双腿，一只手扶着克拉克的阴茎，一只手撑着他的腰。

“啊——”

他拉出一道纵情的颈线，仿佛黑色的天鹅。

沙哑的气音从布鲁斯刻薄的嘴唇中流出。克拉克的目光紧紧地盯在他们交合的地方：那个深红色的穴口被自己的阴茎撑到没有一丝褶皱，布鲁斯的屁股因为异物的入侵而本能地收缩，下一刻又被强迫着放松，在湿淋淋的水光中，一点一点地吃下更多。

“操。”克拉克的双手抓紧铁链，低声咒骂了一句。

他是故意的，克拉克对他眼里那种调皮的光芒再熟悉不过了，他绝对是故意的。布鲁斯故意稍稍往后仰倒身子，故意把进入的动作放得很缓，好让他看清那个后穴的每一个动作，给他的俘虏呈上一场慢动作的色情秀。

“你感觉起来太好了，克拉克。”

他身上的每一处肌肉都为之绷紧。那些曾经致命又痊愈的刀疤像蜈蚣一样狰狞地扎在布鲁斯的皮肤上，勾结起蝙蝠侠性感的腰腹线条，向克拉克展开一次辛辣的调情。

“我研究过堡垒里的氪星人生理数据……”该死，他是怎么把“研究”两个字也说得那么诱人的。

“你即使在你的种群里也是个出类拔萃的样本了……操，更不要说在地球上。”

“每一次进来的时候，我都会轻微地痛那么十几秒，像个第一次跟人上床的大学菜鸟一样。”

布鲁斯的双手揉捏着自己的乳头，他的下身已经再一次半勃了：

“那也是你的超能力之一吗，肯特先生。”

男人透过半掩的睫毛睨着他，抿了抿发干的嘴唇。布鲁斯点点下巴，示意他头上的双手老实放着：

“别动，我要准备好好地骑一骑你这根发情的老二了。”

伴随着一声轻轻的叹息，布鲁斯终于全根吃了进去。

“布鲁斯……”

克拉克梦语般喊着他的名字。有那么几秒，布鲁斯只是坐在他的阴茎上，低着头轻声喘息着。骑乘的体位让布鲁斯的穴口几乎吞到囊袋的部位，尽管已经经过了充分的润滑，一次性进入那么深对于绝大多数人来说，仍然是一个不小的挑战。

不巧的是，蝙蝠侠喜欢挑战。

缩紧、放松、再一次咬合——克拉克安静地躺在床上，所有的知觉和理智都拿捏在布鲁斯手中。他感受着布鲁斯是如何在几次呼吸间，强迫自己适应了克拉克硬挺的性器；他像反转战局一样迅速地夺回了主动权，下一次抬眼看向克拉克时，蓝黑色的眸子里再一次盛满了胜券在握的欲望。

他慵懒而沙哑的声音呻吟着：

“你让我再一次兴奋起来了，斯莫威尔。”

布鲁斯撑着克拉克的腰开始动了起来。

拉奥在上，克拉克几乎听见脑子里那根弦熔断的声音了。布鲁斯·韦恩一直很性感，尽管他的观点会被半个联盟抵制，克拉克也一直觉得蝙蝠侠很性感，但那些都比不上他眼前的这个布鲁斯，像骑马一样紧紧地夹住自己的胯部，低喘着摆动自己的身体的布鲁斯。

——只有他得以一窥的布鲁斯。

“操，克拉克，好深，好舒服……”

他五指张开，撑在克拉克的腹肌上，另一只手则掰着自己的屁股，让那根涨红的性器更好的出入。布鲁斯意乱情迷的双眼半眯着，看着被自己钉在理性边缘的超人。他的呻吟情不自禁地再大了一点：

“火热，美味，my boy，你尝起来太棒了……”

“啊……啊……克拉克，我喜欢这种感觉，你在我身体里，你的龟头，你的鸡巴，那么深……”

布鲁斯的动作加快了一点。已经逐渐适应了克拉克的大小的他，此时早已反客为主，一次次几乎全部抽离，又重重地坐回原位。他舒服地绞紧穴肉，贴住克拉克的阴茎，也同时把其上的金属小球们压得更深。

半透明的润滑液从穴口里挤出来，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，打湿他们两人下体的毛发。布鲁斯看着克拉克难耐的表情，嗤笑了一声，技巧性地收缩着后穴：

“那些珠子，老天，你也感觉到它们了吧。和你硬邦邦的鸡巴一起塞在里面，我爱死这个小道具了。它抵在你身上，大概有一点点疼？里面的精液射不出来，越勃起外面的珠子陷得越深，我可怜的狗狗……”

“下一次，记得把它随身带在你的制服里。你可以塞着它去瞭望塔，在我的房间里操我，压在我的穴道里，刚好擦过那个点……”

“或者在联盟发布会的后台里，你操过我却又不被允许射，我再一次把你堵住了。站在发言台前的时候，卡尔，你连动都不敢动一下，害怕没了演讲桌的保护，台下所有的相机和观众都会意识到，你依然完全勃起着。”

“老天，你又硬了一点，嗯？”

布鲁斯好笑地感受着后穴里微妙的变换，停下了骑动的起伏，紧紧地坐在克拉克的阴茎上，臀肉顶着他的大腿，含着他的性器缓慢地画着圈。

“克拉克，主席大人，你真的很喜欢听我讲这些脏东西，是不是？”

而他本人此时也已完全勃起了：

“或许，我又应该把你关起来，用这只项圈、这条锁链，把你拴在蝙蝠洞里。我完完全全地拥有你，我的按摩棒，在我身上高潮，我的超人。”

布鲁斯的眼神晦暗而温柔。他的手指划过克拉克光洁的胸膛，氪星人的肌肤像大理石一样细腻，黄太阳的自愈力让很多人忘记了超人的牺牲，但布鲁斯记得留在他身上的每一道伤口——来自毁灭日的、莱克斯的、布莱尼亚克和达克赛德的。每一个都几乎把克拉克拖进死亡的深渊，其中的某几次甚至成功过。

但他此时此刻依然在这里，呆在布鲁斯的身边。

他们伤痕累累的身体交叠。布鲁斯拽着克拉克的颈环，像捧住伊卡洛斯的翅膀。

“克拉克……”

克拉克的热度埋在他的身体里，真实而美妙。情潮在无声中淹没他们彼此。

布鲁斯的吻落在克拉克的嘴唇上，爱人的蓝眸湿润而闪亮。他忽然很高兴自己做出了这次决心。

他伸出手来抱住克拉克坚实的肩膀，双唇不舍地亲吻着他的鼻尖、颧骨与耳后。布鲁斯的胸膛被一种温柔的暖意填满了，他舔咬着克拉克的耳垂，双腿紧紧地环在他的腰上。

克拉克用脸颊亲昵地蹭着他的黑发，在他身下溢出一声呻吟。布鲁斯笑了一下，覆在他耳边轻声道：

“是时候做你该做的事了，亲爱的。”


	6. Together

捆在手腕上的锁链在铮铮悲鸣中断成可怜的碎片，下一秒，克拉克有力的双手便托上了他的臀部。布鲁斯饶有兴致的嗤笑被一个热吻所打断，克拉克的舌头探进嘴里，滑过他的舌头和犬牙。

“老天，克拉克，别着急……”

布鲁斯暂时还不想因为窒息而死——他气喘吁吁地从吻里挣离换气，然而，很明显另一个氪星人的耐性已经所剩无几。

一阵熟悉又陌生的眩晕感击中了布鲁斯，当他再一次回过神时，自己已经在落地窗边了：

哥谭宏伟的夜景近在咫尺，克拉克的背抵着玻璃，自己的重量则全然落在他们交合的地方。火热而细密的吮吻落在他的嘴角、鼻尖、下颌。

绚烂的霓虹灯光在布鲁斯的颧骨上流淌，他的影子倒映在克拉克的瞳孔里。身下，克拉克的双手牢牢地托着他的大腿——方才的经历早已给了他充分的教训，在氪星人的全部理智粉碎之前，克拉克强按着渴求，抬起头来蹭蹭布鲁斯的下巴，向他抛出一个请求的眼神。

布鲁斯环住他的脖子，一只手搭在他的肩上，揉了揉他松软的黑发：

“嗯哼，我忠心耿耿的骑士先生……”

他吻在克拉克脸颊上的触感柔软而湿润。

“你被允许了：克拉克，操我。”

操我。

强烈的快感如狂风暴雨击中了他的身体，布鲁斯呻吟——尖叫出声。克拉克嘶嚎了一声，又快又狠地耸动起身体，一次次插进他的屁股。硕大的龟头破开他的穴壁，坚硬的金属珠子碾过他的前列腺，克拉克低吼着全根没入，灭顶的快感泵进布鲁斯身体深处。

布鲁斯的呻吟被操得断断续续，他揪着克拉克的头发，愉悦地向后仰起脖子：

“操……克拉克，好深，很爽，就是那样……”

“啊，啊！克拉克，继续，那个位置……”

他忠诚的猎犬实行着每一条指令。阴茎的弧度就这这个体位，反复攻击着布鲁斯的敏感点，撬开他所有坚硬的外壳，让他的内里全然沉湎于和克拉克的性。

“布鲁斯……”

克拉克低吼着他的名字，声音几乎称得上一声咆哮。他亲吻布鲁斯暴露的喉结，牙齿咬上他的肩斜肌。

“他妈的——克拉克，操！”

布鲁斯咒骂出声，后穴却爽得一紧。

克拉克知道他喜欢这个。性爱中小小的疼痛总是能让布鲁斯愈发兴奋，被克拉克咬住的地方可能已经渗出了几点血珠，屁股和大腿根估计也被捏出了两三个掌印——而那不过是把布鲁斯向高潮更深地推了一把而已。

“操我，克拉克，操我……”

他们配合着挺动腰肢，激烈而默契的双人舞蹈。淫靡的水声和拍击声回荡在公寓里，布鲁斯和克拉克的五感都被原始的欲望所浸湿。布鲁斯纵情的呻吟着，指挥克拉克操得再深一点、再狠一点。

“你这个火热的堪萨斯种马，操，我几乎就快……”

“啊，啊，啊……他妈的下流的公狗，克拉克……老天你感觉起来太好了，操我……”

“操，操——我要射了，克拉克……”

布鲁斯的自持很明显已经被丢出了门外。他们俩的躯体被汗水所覆盖，笼罩着一层湿淋淋的光晕。克拉克远高于地球人类的尺寸、力度、速度和精准无一不让布鲁斯爽得流泪，老天，他几乎快要因身体里汹涌的欲望而怀疑自己是否染上性瘾了。

布鲁斯大声呻吟出他的愉悦，让克拉克的动作再一次卖力了几分。

浸染着水雾的天蓝色双眼看着布鲁斯的面庞。氪星人的表情如此无辜，下身抽插的动作却又那么下流。克拉克看着他，看着布鲁斯享受的眼神……他的主人，他今晚唯一要取悦的人。

他调整了一下姿势，改为单手托住布鲁斯，另一只手覆上了他迫近高潮的阴茎。

“——啊，啊啊！克拉克！”

布鲁斯愉悦而鼓励的叫声。

克拉克按抽插的频率撸动着布鲁斯的性器。前后夹击的快感让布鲁斯离瓦解又进了一步，他的龟头随克拉克的颠弄而晃动着，拍打在两人绷紧的小腹之间。克拉克用恰到好处的力度挤压布鲁斯坚硬的性器，掌心抵在柱身上灵巧地来回。黏唧唧的水声里，布鲁斯兴奋的前液滴在他分明的指节上。

“Oh my big boy……你做得很好，你做得很完美……”

“他妈的克拉克你的手——在肯特农场的时候，你这么给母牛挤奶吗？童子军，你他妈的要让我射出来了……”

克拉克感到布鲁斯扣在他蝴蝶骨上的五指陷得更深了一点。他急促喘息着，淫荡地挺动摇摆，用克拉克的阴茎操干自己的敏感点。蝙蝠侠强壮的下肢像勾住哥谭的屋檐那样缠住他的腰，他绞紧大腿的力量完全可以扭断一个成年人类的脖子。

尖锐、欲求而失控的布鲁斯。

权力仿佛沙漏对倒，英雄工作里的禁忌成了他们今夜最大的快感。布鲁斯沙哑的呻吟扎进克拉克的神经深处。蝙蝠侠的放纵和淫荡成为奖品时，他忽然觉得下跪和禁锢都是如此的美妙。

“克拉克，操，克拉克——”

布鲁斯低吼着他的名字。他捧住克拉克的后脑，压着他陷进一个激烈的湿吻。

穴道咬紧。

“我爱你克拉克，我爱你——啊，啊！！”

他咬着克拉克的下唇达到了今晚最后的高潮。

浓稠的精液溅在克拉克的腹肌和胸肌上。他感受着身上人缓缓放松的肌肉，后穴却因为高潮而轻微地痉挛。布鲁斯挂在他身上调整着呼吸，克拉克托着他的屁股，尽职尽责地继续抽插着。

“我们现在看起来可真是一团糟。”

布鲁斯努力从高潮余韵中拼凑起一丝理智，抬起头来看着克拉克。他伸手把自己的精液在克拉克身上抹开，挂在他乳粒上的白浊被布鲁斯恶意地刮下来，递到克拉克嘴边，示意他舔掉。

“吃干净，亲爱的。”

布鲁斯用气音调笑道。

“我打赌这是你现在最想要的东西，不是吗？精液，高潮，射出来，射在我身体里……”

“布鲁斯……”

蝙蝠侠的体内一定住着一个纯粹的恶魔。那个坚硬的尿道堵已然塞在克拉克阴茎里，精液回流的满涨感让他的性器发疼。布鲁斯玩味地品尝着他声音里的哭腔，指尖勾了勾那撮晃动着的卷毛。

“Well，服务时间结束了，提醒我给你打个五星，堪萨斯。”

他从克拉克的怀抱里退出，抽离那根阴茎，光裸的脚站在大理石地板上。

布鲁斯一只手揉捏着他的阴囊，一只手从克拉克阴茎里旋转着抽出那根恼人的异物。

“放松，克拉克，放松……”

布鲁斯纤长的手指拽出那根金属小棍，叮啷一声把它丢在一旁的地上。克拉克的马眼里被带出几滴白液，他强撑着最后一丝清醒，等待布鲁斯的最终指令。

布鲁斯坏笑着倒在床上，他勾着自己的双膝，张开那双漂亮的大腿。被克拉克操得还有些合不拢的红熟穴口一览无遗，收缩着邀请男人的进入。

“克拉克……My sweet puppy，过来吧。”

氪星人的重量压上他的胸膛，布鲁斯笑着环住他的脖子。克拉克掐着他的腰，最后在那个小穴里狠狠地抽插了几下。他低吼着耸动腰肢，阴茎抽动着射精，火热的液体灌进布鲁斯的身体深处。

“好满……克拉克，你做得很好，射进来……”

压抑了一个晚上的精液全部射进了布鲁斯的屁股，装不下的白浊从他们的交合处流出。氪星人略高的精液温度灼烫着他的内壁，穴道吸吮，挤出几股精液和克拉克崩溃的嘶吼。

他们的身体亲密地缠绵在一起，不再有任何的束缚与隔阂。克拉克失焦的双眼落在布鲁斯的肩头，看着那个刚刚被他咬出来的牙印。他低声呢喃：

“我爱你，我爱你，布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯抬起腰，接纳进他最后的几滴液体。手臂环住克拉克的脖子，他的吻落在克拉克的额头上。

指腹擦过基因锁，哔哩一声轻响，皮质的项圈打开了。布鲁斯伸手把它丢在床头。他的声音沙哑而湿润：

“我也爱你，克拉克。”

嘴唇交叠，他们凝视着彼此的双眼。地球蔚然无声，凌乱的床单上他们成为一枚小小的热源。

爱让他们拥有踏进连爱也未知之境的勇气。十指交扣。

结合。

—————————

“明天我大概会请假了，克拉克。”

布鲁斯赤身裸体地瘫在柔软的床上，借着床边的落地镜，检查身体上星星点点的爱痕。

他的手指滑过肩头的牙印，喉咙里发出一阵痛苦的呻吟：

“托你的福，克拉克，我可能下周一整周都要请假了。”

布鲁斯从镜子角落抓到一个坏笑着的克拉克，蝙蝠侠的拳头精准地捶在他胸口上：

“你这个混蛋，还笑？”

克拉克似乎没有办法止住他咯咯的笑声。氪星人单手撑着头，侧躺在床上，假装吃痛地承受着布鲁斯的攻击。

“老实说，我本来想着蝙蝠装会盖住那一部分的……”

“蝙蝠装会！但布鲁斯·韦恩的衣服不会——”

布鲁斯叹息着，窝在克拉克的肩窝里愤愤不平。

“不错，这下我又要在七八十人的股东大会上，向他们解释我最近在约会一个多热情的外国模特了。”

克拉克的手臂环住他的腰。他好笑地看着布鲁斯的反应：

“所以你这是在抱怨吗？”

“Well，也不尽然……”布鲁斯皱着眉头，故作老实道，“我想想，那位外国美女确实是挺辣的，我等一下要去给她发消息，告诉她她有一双多么惊为天人的眼睛和多么完美的腰……”

“我喜欢你当个混蛋时候的样子，布鲁斯。”

“我讨厌意识到氪星人不会像地球生物一样轻易留下爱痕的时候，克拉克。”

布鲁斯顿了一下，撑起身体来，玩味地看着克拉克：

“又或许我会在你身上留下痕迹呢，堪萨斯？”

他的眼睛里流露出狡黠的光芒，像颗黑暗里熠熠发光的蓝宝石。克拉克的喉结不自觉地滚动着：

“布鲁斯……”

“期待下一次吧，克拉克。”

他探身在他嘴角落下一个轻吻。布鲁斯朝感应器做了个手势，公寓里的灯光缓缓熄灭。

“现在，超人，睡觉……我等一下还要去夜巡。”

“什么？”

“骗你玩的，迪克和达米安说好了今晚来帮我照顾哥谭。”

布鲁斯还带着笑意的嘟囔声在黑暗中模糊不清；

“晚安，克拉克，祝你有个好梦。”

布鲁斯的体温在他怀中清晰而真实。

“布鲁斯，我已经抱着比那更好的东西了。”

“晚安。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文末句子及本文受鲁米的诗的启发：
> 
> “虽然无罪，但我是她的奴隶，而她惩罚。
> 
> 在爱的庄园里，如果不幸降临你  
> 就把它当成幸事。
> 
> 因为爱，我最终来到一个  
> 就连爱也不知道的地方。”
> 
> *还想写超人和蝙蝠侠的场合!!!假设我有时间的话!!!!


End file.
